


Hot Pursuit

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in a dark alley in Wizarding London by Auror Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy Disapparates with Harry in hot pursuit.  The resulting game of hide and seek takes them completely around the world.  A multi-page animated comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> Created for a prompt in the 2010 hd_fan_fair on LiveJournal, this project took me over two months to complete and contains around 725 frames. I had a fabulous time researching and creating all the landmark art as well as the boys. Credit for the World Map used in the Title Page is [here](http://fhswolvesden.wikispaces.com/file/view/1-world-map-political.gif/81329845/1-world-map-political.gif), so although I completely recolored it, I did not draw it.
> 
> **Travel Destinations:** England, France, Russia, Egypt, India, China, Japan, Australia, Easter Island, the United States, and somewhere unplottable.
> 
> **Important Note for Navigating and Viewing:** This artwork/story is contained on 14 webpages. Each page shows an animated image that will repeat as long as the page is open and will start over if the page is refreshed, so you may view as many times as you like before going to the next page. A black fade in and out marks the beginning and end of each animation. Click on the little hand icons below each image to navigate to the next page in the story or back to the previous page.
> 
> Also these animated images are large files that may run slowly the first time through while the browser is still loading the file. Please be patient. They will usually run up to speed the second time through.

[ ](http://www.dianamccabe.com/naadi/hotpursuit/hotpursuittitle.html)

**Click on the image above to view Hot Pursuit. Please note that this link goes off site.**  



End file.
